


Flush

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing around waiting like this is boring.</p><p>Hux decideds on a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flush

Standing around in this room, was not fun, Hux decided.

Phasma was meant to be back from her mission twenty minutes ago, he mused, back aching from standing to order for so long. He and Ren were standing stock still, surrounded by her troops, waiting for her orders.

The room was tense, Hux could see how tight Ren’s shoulders were, how rigid his back was – how he was standing in army stance.

He was still riled from his meeting with Snoke that morning, and Hux could only guess what had been said, what Ren was trying to deal with. He sighed softly, and he noticed a Stormtrooper out of the corner of his eye. He glanced at Hux and he returned a fiery gaze.

The trooper turned away.

_Feeling animalistic there, General?_

Hux turned his head ever so slightly to watch Ren.

            _Something of the sort... something on your mind, my Lord?_

**_My Lord_ ** _this morning? My, my. I must say I do prefer it when you scream for your Knight._

A fierce blush covered Hux’s cheeks and he mentally glared.

_Can we keep personal business away from First Order business?_

_As you wish._

Hux could feel eyes on him, could feel the Stormtroopers staring at the colouring on his cheeks.

Oh, he was getting Ren back for this – he could _feel_ his reputation sink slightly.

_Ren, have I told you how glorious you look in the mornings?_

Ren’s eyes narrowed slightly before they opened, and Hux had to force his smirk away.

_What did you **just** say, my dear General?_

_Oh but my lord,_ Hux pressed the image of Kylo in the mornings, stretching out like a cat, his black bed hair a dark comparison to Hux’s white pillows. _You look so sweet, so... serene._

A soft blush spread over Kylo’s face and he cleared his throat, standing up straighter.

_What are you trying to achieve?_

_Then again, there’s also the times you come out of the shower._

Hux gave himself a small smile as he remembered Kylo coming out the shower that morning, wrapped in a too-big towel, his hair stuck to his forehead, pale skin flushed – that was one image that was pushed away by both men.

**_My dear general._ **

_Ren, you’re gorgeous, you’re serene – I dare say that you’re an angel... **my** angel. I wish I got to see that side of you more... I dare say I request that I see that side of you more._

A dark blush covered Kylo’s face and Hux smirked ever so slightly.

_Hux..._

“I trust there is a good reason you’re face is so flushed, Ren.”

 ** _Asshole_**.

“I just find it to be quite warm, Supreme Leader.”

The images of Hux being spanked, or whipped, filtered into his mind, and Hux had to bite on his lip.

 _Now who’s being the asshole_.

He got himself a glare from the corner of Kylo’s eye.

Now _this_ , this was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> _Would you consider writing about Hux wooing Ren in public and basically making Ren all blushy and embarrassed?_
> 
>  
> 
> I most certainly would, although it's not exactly what you requested, anon. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
